Smut Extras
by Just Another Fanatic
Summary: These are cut out scenes from my story Total Drama School, because they surpassed the T rating that I want to keep it at. So, this is almost all smut, and very little actual story.
1. Chapter 1

**Because everyone loved the Courtney/Duncan scene from chapter 10 of Total Drama School, I decided to extend it past T... so here it is. I will be adding more to this as time goes by (I might go back and do a Gwen/Trent scene from chapter 8, I believe... or a Lindsay/Tyler scene I cut out earlier... or as the requests come in). Point is, this is way past T rating, and into M. If you like smut, this is a good place to be. If you like this, and want to know what lead up to it, check out Total Drama School.  
**

Total Drama School: Smut Extras

Scene: Chapter ten, Courtney and Duncan in Courtney's room, picking up right where I left off.

"I happen to like sweet," Courtney said before kissing Duncan. Duncan smiled into the kiss and began wiggling out of the shirt he had thrown on not long ago to travel the hall, trying to get as naked as his girlfriend was again. She apparently agreed that he could do without clothes as she undid his pants and pushed then as far down his body as she could reach without breaking lip-to-lip contact. When they finally broke apart again, so he could actually take off his shirt entirely, she maneuvered him onto his back and crawled down his body a bit.

He had been extremely excited before, but had calmed a bit as she was on the phone with her parents. But now, as she was pulling his pants down and moving in a very sexy way, he was definitely feeling his blood pumping again, going straight to his member.

Courtney threw his pants to the ground, not in a very graceful way, but urgently, and then began back up his body. She stopped at his erect penis, biting the tiniest bit of her lip. She didn't want to skip from second base all the way home. There was supposed to be something in between, right? Sex was something that one had to work their way up to. She turned her eyes back to Duncan and allowed a smirk to spread across her face, mostly to please him. She then slowly licked her lips, watching as his body involuntarily reacted to her gesture, then licked the tip of his penis.

Courtney was surprised by it. She had never seen a penis on anyone older than a kid still in diapers, and she knew that a lot happened between a three-year-old potty-training boy and a sixteen-year-old pubescent boy. What surprised her the most was how smooth the head was. She placed her mouth over the tip and slowly pushed closer to his body, taking more of the erect member into her mouth.

He actually tasted pretty good, considering it was human flesh she was taking into her mouth. She pushed down far, until she could feel him almost in the back of her throat. Duncan let out a loud moan of pure bliss. She slowly pulled back, allowing her tongue to flick back and forth across the flesh. Back down, taking a bit more in this time, and back up. She felt his pulse through her lips, and soon tasted a tiny bit of dribbling cum in her mouth.

She pulled back one last time, not enough for his to really cum, just enough to leave him needing more, she bent lower and licked his balls, getting a really loud moan from that, before slowly climbing up his chest again, her fingers ever so lightly brushing his ready to burst penis.

"You're really making this painful, Princess," Duncan groaned.

She smirked at him. "I know," she said and lick her lips again.

Before she could react, Duncan had reversed their positions and she saw mischief grow in his eyes. "I guess it's your turn for almost getting that wonderful pleasure, huh?"

Courtney widened her eyes. She knew what he meant. She knew how it was supposed to work. Enough exciting her clit and she'd be yelling for more, but she didn't know how much of it was true. After all, guys were always the ones after sex, how good could it be for the girls, right?

Duncan positioned her legs in a spread out fashion. He didn't wait to taunt her with his eyes, or smirk, but he just leaned in and dug his tongue between the folds of her lower lips. And she could have sworn that sparks shot through her body, from her toes to her nose. And that was just one lick. The second sent them again, and the third they were more powerful. She could feel her body secreting liquids down there, and that only made it feel better. And Duncan, he was practically lapping her fluids. Her breaths became heavy and she dug her fingers into the sheets. Her body was fighting to make noise, and suddenly, she was squeaking.

Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, Duncan dug two of his thick fingers into her vagina. He pumped them in time with the licking, and Courtney let out a long groan.

"Oh, God, Duncan, ummm, yes," Courtney's mouth began working on its own, as every fiber in her brain was concentrated on the pleasure he was giving her. "Oh, yes, yes, oh yes." She knew she wasn't being very verbal or articulate, but she couldn't help it. She wanted him to keep it up.

"Yes," deep breath, "yees," deeper breath, "Yes." Another deep breath. "Yes!" Breath. "_Yes!"_ Deepest breath, and then she held it just for a moment as her body was on the verge. She felt his tongue, just barely, and she yelled, "Duncan, YES!" She kept making non-coherent babble until it began to calm a bit and she just sighed in relief.

Her body trembled. It was the best experience of her life. She felt Duncan crawl up next to her and lay down. His member pressed against her leg and she looked at him, smiling. His face shared the same look, and a few seconds later, Courtney had opened the condom package, one of four in his pocket, and was examining it.

Duncan laughed. "You seriously don't know how to put one on?" he asked.

"I haven't had the need to," she said as answer.

He took it from her and she watched as he slowly rolled it on, careful not to pull it too tight less it should break. He looked at her and she smiled. Duncan pinned her quickly, and spread her legs even wider that before, pushing them up a little as well.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to, like, lubricate or something?" Courtney asked.

Duncan laughed again. "Oh, so innocent, princess. Believe me, you're plenty lubricated. Are you ready?"

Courtney nodded. If this was anything like him giving her head, she couldn't wait. And they she felt him push into her. Her eyes rolled back, in pleasure, while her body froze in pain. It hadn't occurred to her that a person could feel so much of both pleasure and pain in the same instant.

She felt Duncan lightly run a hand through her hair, an she opened her eyes again. Looking up into his baby blues, she momentarily forgot about the pain and smiled up at him. He smiled back, then bent his head forward and lightly kissed her lips sweetly. It took Courtney a moment to realize he had begun slowly pumping in and out of her. Courtney turned her head, still in a bit of pain, but trying to bite through it.

"You want me to stop, Princess?" Duncan's concerned voice questioned.

Courtney looked at him again, then shook her head. "No," she said. "But, be gentle."

Duncan kissed her again, gently and tenderly, and Courtney was pulled into his kisses, and felt a fiery passion build up as the kisses intensified. It took her some time to realize that the kisses had been a distraction from the pain, which was now mostly gone and replaced with euphoria like she had never felt.

Duncan was pumping hard and fast, working harder with every push. A slick sweat had built up on his skin, and Courtney couldn't remember him ever looking better to her. Suddenly, he hit a point in her and she felt sparks shoot through her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he kept pumping and she was now pushing her pelvis up in time with him so he could penetrate farther into her.

And at that moment that she felt her second orgasm of the night, Duncan hit his first, and he roared. For a moment afterwards, they were frozen, and then their bodies loosened too quickly and Duncan collapsed on Courtney's smaller frame.

Exhausted, Duncan rolled off her, peeled off he condom, and dropped it into the garbage can between Courtney's desk and bed. He then settled into the bed, pulled Courtney to his side, and she curled up into his body as they fell asleep together.

A smile tugged on Courtney's lips, and Duncan mumbled a little in his sleep. "I love you, Court."


	2. DuncanHeather

**Installment number two of Smut Extras...**

**For some reason, I feel like doing the Heather/Duncan scene that would have been in chapter four of Total Drama School. So, here it is.**

**This does mean I'm reworking on Total Drama School, first by editing the chapters I already have up.**

**

* * *

**

Total Drama School: Smut Extras

As Heather and Duncan headed toward their hall, she took off her blazer and undid the top few buttons of her shirt, claiming she was hot.

"Hotter than you know," Duncan said, a cruel smirk coming to his lips.

"Oh, now you're just trying to flatter me," Heather said. She stopped walking halfway up the stairwell, Duncan a few steps down, and turned to face him.

From where Duncan was, his eyes were level with the bottom hem of her skirt. "If that's all it takes to flatter you than I don't know why I would bother to even finish. Obviously it would be too easy."

Heather giggled... in an evil way. "I said you are _trying_ to flatter me," she said. "I never said it was working." She took a step up another stair, giving Duncan a fairly good view up her skirt. All he could see was black lace and Heather could almost immediately see the physical reaction from him she wanted. She turned back around, giving Duncan a view of her uncovered ass, as she was in a thong, and she started up the rest of the stairwell.

She had barely stepped into the hall when she felt Duncan's arm around her waist. His other hand began to undo a few more of her buttons. "I guess we had better cool you down some more..."

While she hadn't expected him to succumb so quickly to her temptations, she couldn't say that she was disappointed. He had the whole front of her shirt unbuttoned in a matter of seconds, and then he spun her and pressed her against a wall, smashing her lips with his. He pressed his whole body against hers, grabbing her legs and forcefully wrapping them around his waist, not that she showed any resistance. And she could feel him right through the clothing that was still between them, from his strong chest to his, growing erection.

She turned her head to the side, as it was the only way she could escape his lips. "You know, we've got a few hours before anyone else will be here."

"We could get a lot of damage done in that time," Duncan said. Without warning, he grabbed her ass, not even bothering to pretend he was trying to keep her skirt between her bare ass and his hand. He held her to him, with the assistance of her legs which were still wrapped around his waist, and her hands, which were gripping his shoulders, while he fished his keys from his pocket and opened his door.

Once in his room, he slammed her against the door, which pushed it closed. Because of how their positions had shifted in the twenty seconds or so while he got them into the room, his face ended up right between her breasts. He was not upset. With some blind clawing, he managed to expose one of her pert breasts. Immediately his mouth encompassed her pink nipple and he began to suck.

Heather moaned and rolled her head back at the sensation. She was no virgin, and definitely knew foreplay, but this was different from the unsure jocks from her school. Duncan knew what he was doing, and he wasn't afraid to be aggressive with it either.

She ran her fingers into what she could of Duncan's hair, racking her nails in his skull, but he didn't seem to mind. The next thing she knew, the hand that had been on her ass had moved down and he was rubbing her pussy right through the lace of her thong. Her eyes turned into pleased slits as she moaned some more.

And then she fell. She didn't know what happened, but one moment she was blissfully pressed against the door, and the next she was falling backwards. She landed on a bed, and from the fact that it didn't have Star Trek sheets, she assumed it was Duncan's. She looked up at him and saw him pulling his shirt off, exposing a fairly muscled chest. She sat up and dropped her already half off shirt to the ground. She then tucked her breast back into her lacy black bra.

"That wasn't very nice," Duncan said. He dropped his shirt to the ground and reached for the belt buckle.

"Don't do that," Heather stopped him.

Duncan lifted a pierced eyebrow. "Little vixen, getting me all excited to stop here?"

"No," Heather said stepping off the bed so she was standing almost toe to toe with him. She undid her skirt and pushed it down, leaving her lacy lingerie and black stiletto shoes. Duncan's erection reacted to even this small change. She then got on her knees in front of him and reached forward, grabbing his belt buckle. "This is my job." She undid the buckle, and in one quick tug, pulled the belt from the loops. She placed that on the bed before returning to the pants, unbuttoning and opening the zipper. She reached her fingers under his boxers waist band and pulled them down to reveal his pelvis, legs, and most importantly, his growing penis. She then brought her mouth forward and took in the head of the penis, rolling her tongue around in. Duncan growled in pleasure, so she moved her head forward, bringing more in, before pulling back. She made a steady motion of this, gripping his hips for something to hold to.

Before she knew it, Duncan reached down and his hands were in her hairs, or rather, her wig. She pulled back quickly.

"Hands out of that," she said quickly. "Or it ends here."

Duncan groaned, but complied. "Little Vixen," he mumbled, but was quickly rewarded as she returned to the blow job, adding her playing with his balls, lightly rolling them in one of her hands.

"Oh, fuck, that's good," Duncan moaned in pleasure. The pure physical bliss was shooting through his whole body and he was just able to comprehend that he usually would have released by this time. But, there was something about Heather that made him want to hold on.

When she could no longer get any more of his length into her mouth, she stopped the job, ending with one last lick of the tip. She grabbed the belt, pushed him onto the bed so he was sitting, and pulled off his shoes, socks, and the pants that were around his ankles. Now that he was fully exposed, she stood before him, feet apart, in what would have been very dominatrix like if she had been wearing a leather corset rather than lace panties and bra.

"You want me," she said.

"I want you," Duncan confirmed.

She leaned forward so that her lips were next to his ear. "Tell me you need me."

"I need you," Duncan replied, a growl under his breath.

She handed him the belt. "Then take me," she whispered.

Duncan bent the belt in half, then used it to whip her bare ass a few times. She gasped and moaned each time. "You are such a bad girl," He said. He whipped her again. "Now, take off your bra."

"As you command," she said, and slowly dropped the straps of both sides before reaching back and unclipping it, letting it drop to the ground.

Duncan smiled, liking the power. "Now, your panties," he said.

She slowly dropped those as well, stepping out of them and kicking them across the room a bit.

Duncan smiled even more. "Now, play with yourself."

Heather was surprised with this request. In the past, the next step was always along the lines of 'Fuck me.' But, Duncan leaned back on his elbows, still holding his belt. Heather placed both her hands on her stomach and began to move one up to her breasts, and the other down. She began to massage her breast, and then fingered herself, doing both at the same time. Heather didn't have as much experience with this, because she had never had trouble finding a boy to please her when she was horny. But, she also knew what she liked, so she pinched her own nipples and pressed three fingers into her pussy while she rubbed her thumb across her clit, exciting herself as she did so. As she continued to do so, she rolled her head back in pleasure and moaned.

She almost forgot that she was doing this as a show for Duncan, but through her slitted eyes, she could see the lust that was building in him. She slowly withdrew her fingers from her vagina, now that they were slick with her juices, and brought them to her mouth sticking one finger in at a time, sucking the juices off. Once she had the last of her fingers cleaned, Duncan sprang to his feet and spun her around, pushing her first to her knees, and then bending her forward so her hands were on the ground as well. He spread her legs before he pressed his member into her vagina, thrusting forward. Heather moaned in pleasure as Duncan's thrusts rocked both of their bodies. He fucked her in this manner for about five minutes, thrusting hard with need the whole time, before he decided that they needed a change of positions. So, not even stopping his thrusts, he stood up, bringing her pelvis with him, but keeping her bent forward so that her hands were on the ground still. Heather found this new position to be very favorable to her, even if his strong thrusts were threatening to cause her to topple forward.

So, what's next?" Heather asked after a few minutes in this new position. She was actually surprised that he was holding on for so long.

"Oh, I've got lots planned for you, my Little Vixen," he said. He pulled out, and pulled her to the standing position. "On my bed," he instructed and she did as told, But, rather than laying length wise, he had her so that she was at the very edge, just her legs hanging off. He pulled up her knees, still standing in front of her, and ran his hands down to her ankles. He then pulled her legs apart and pushed in again, holding her legs as wide as he could as he kept thrusting in. Heather pushed against the wall, to bring him even deeper into her, as she was getting closer and closer to a climax.

And then he changed just before she hit again. He spun her so she was length-wise on the bed, but grabbed his belt and looped it around her hands, buckling her arms to the head post. "Kinky," Heather said.

"As if it wasn't before?" Duncan questioned, pushing her legs up so they were practically where she could grab them. He pushed in again, and even though it was rougher, Heather still loved the feeling. He was hitting points no other boy had ever gotten on her before.

"I want you to yell," Duncan said after another minute of this.

So Heather began to yell with every thrust. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Harder! Faster! Tear me apart!"

And Duncan complied with these requests, fucking her so hard and fast that it seemed that he could tear her open. And then he pulled her legs around him, where she hooked her ankles together. Her stiletto heels scratched Duncan's back as he pushed in and out of Heather as fast and as hard as his body was permitting. He held her breasts like handles for a moment, before moving up to her arms and running his hands up and down those. Heather climaxed, having an orgasm that was twice as good and longer and harder than any orgasm she had ever had in the past. And then Duncan roared "Bitch!" as he released his semen into her.

A minute later found that Heather had wiggled her hands free, and the two were making out heavily and messily. They were still humping, even though he was no longer inside her. Slowly, she moved from his mouth down to his neck, sucking his beating pulse as she reached down and played with his balls, getting his penis just a little hard again. She sucked, he stiffened, and then, she slid down on him again, pulling back and she began to ride him, bouncing on him.

"Fuck yeah!" Duncan agreed as she rode him. "This is how it should be." He groaned in pleasure and watched her breasts bounce.

Heather reached down and stroked her own clit, as Duncan had moved his hands behind his head. She moaned, he groaned, and after a much abbreviated session, they both climaxed again, this time Heather was exhausted.

She crawled off the bed and began gathering her clothes.

"Now, I really need that shower," Heather said.

"Care for some company?"

Heather smirked and laughed. "Not this time, but if you're a bad boy, then maybe next time." She walked to the door before she turned back to Duncan. "How long do you suppose it would take you to get Courtney to do any of that?"

She watched as Duncan paled in an instant, and his pleased smiled completely disappeared. Anyone would guess that he just found out his mother was dead, not that he had just had long hard sex. Still butt naked, Heather left the room and went to her own, grabbing her bathrobe and bath tote. Walking back into the hall, Duncan had his bed sheets and was heading toward the laundry room, still looking deathly pale.


End file.
